Kiri no Akuma
by bloodmank
Summary: The Devil of Edges" was unknown to history. Set immediately after devil may cry 3, watch as Dante's daughter acts, being the adopted daughter of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Watch as their son grows as a Half-Devil as well. NaruxHinaxHakuFEM
1. Prologue & Ch 1

I'm going to start adding descendants of Rei into my stories, the most commonly used one for now will be Kira, a wielder of Soul Edge who, due to his devil blood and the mental prowess Rei's descendants inherit, can ignore the blade's temptations, regardless of empty promises, or even meaningful ones, Kira will do nothing that isn't for the good of his clan, the good of his clan specified exactly in the forbidden scroll that Rei left behind. anyway, I feel like making a new story, I'll buckle down and start focusing on my earlier stories when I find my files, but until then, this is the best I can do. send me info on how to improve things. Also, in this story, when he appears, Kira will be 20.

Also, I would like it if you could help me figure out whether or not you want my new o.c to end up with Kira or not. if not, give your suggestion.

And we move on...

-=-

Kiri no Akuma

(Devil of Edges)

Prologue - What if things went differently?

_Konohagakure no Dai Mori (Great Forest of Hidden Leaf), Kyuubi's Attack_

"Yondaime-sama! The Kyuubi is attacking! We need your help!!!" One of the new chuunins from the previous exams said, the blonde-haired man scowling at his intrusion.

"My son has just been born and I have to fight a fucking demon, just great." The blonde-haired man, the yondaime, said to himself as he looked at the sleeping form of his wife before turning to his adopted daughter. "Kiri-chan, please protect your Kaa-san, and when you hear the Kyuubi fall send some Kage Bunshins to come get your Otouto, especially if I don't make it back first."

"Hai Tou-chan (Basically, daddy), but please be careful, I don't want Kaa-chan (Same dif, mommy) to be a widow." The 7 year-old girl said, looking at her tou-san as if he had just sold his soul away, even though she knew he hadn't. Yet.

"I'll try, no promises though. You know how much of a risk this move will be." The yondaime said, taking the young sleeping blonde from the arms of his red-haired wife, bidding his silver-haired daughter goodbye. Kiri's blue eyes began to water. 10 minutes later, she felt a small tremor, signifying that the Kyuubi had hit the ground. She made 20 Kage Bunshins and sent them off to find her Otouto.

"Tou-chan... I don't know how long I can stay, maybe until Kaa-chan can fight at full again, but then I have to leave, for awhile..."

-=-

_1 year later, Namikaze household_

"So, are you sure you have to go Kiri-chan?" A red-haired woman, the yondaime's wife, now a widow, asked her adopted daughter, who looked like she was going to be gone for awhile.

"I have to go and come to terms with Tou-san's death, and you know that the only way I've ever been able to cope with tragedy is through massive training. I'll be back in maybe 10 years, please keep Naruto-kun safe until then. I'll be able to protect him and train him in my biological otou-san's powers after a blood transfusion when I return, but until then, I have to go. I love you Kaa-chan." Kiri said, hugging her mother. Her hair was now the same silver, reaching down to her shoulders.

"I love you too, Kiri-chan, come home safe." The woman said, waving her daughter goodbye as she exited the house.

[_-=Prologue End=-_]

Kiri no Akuma

(Devil of Edges)

Ch 1 - Aneue?

_Konohagakure ninja academy, the day after the graduation exams_

Naruto had been progressing at a fairly slow rate due to his teacher's not helping him to learn, and his mother could only do so much with the council breathing down her neck for the secret of the Hiraishin and Rasengan, both of which she could perform perfectly. Naruto could perform the Rasengan perfectly, and had begun working on making another version that would be his own signature, and being that he was a shuriken specialist, (In this story), he had begun making a shuriken made of wind and chakra around the Rasengan which would spin as quickly as the chakra within the Rasengan itself.

Anyway, Naruto had just barely been able to stop Mizuki the night before and had been allowed to graduate due to his skills in areas other than the academy ninjutsu. Today, he would be assigned to a team, and hopefully, they weren't going by the scores from their entire academy years, otherwise he would be paired with the rookie of the year to balance out the teams, himself being the deadlast due to lack of book smarts, many thanks to his teachers for causing the situation.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura," Naruto hung his head in anger, the banshee being his teammate, "And Uchiha Sasuke, under Hatake Kakashi." Naruto began smashing his head against his desk, Sasuke just falling into the desk at being stuck with 2 wimps. Naruto was okay, he actually wanted to get stronger, and with himself on Naruto's team, Naruto was bound to improve, but with the Banshee, she would probably never improve, expecting him to save her and, in her perfect little world, 'confess his secret feelings to her', ugh, he simply couldn't bare the thought. The teams were all normal, and everything went normally except that Naruto didn't pull his prank and they were simply told to go to the roof.

-=-

_On the roof_

"Okay, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and your goals, let's start with pinky." Sakura began fuming at that and began.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, NOT PINKY, my likes are, well, SASUKE-KUN, my dislikes are Naruto-baka and Ino-bunta, my hobbies are to read, and my goal in life is," Looks at Sasuke and squeals.

"You are obsessed, alright, Emo-king, your up."

"Hmph. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I like training, I dislike anything that gets in the way of that training, my hobbies are training, my goal in life, my ambition, is to kill my clan's murderer..." Sakura squealed at Sasuke being "hardcore" or some such nonsense, Kakashi didn't care, he moved on and pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes are my Kaa-san, training, and Anko-Aneue, my dislikes are the majority of the civilian population for how they treat Kaa-san and Aneue, my hobbies are training and reading, my goal is to find out why I'm hated so I can prove that whatever it is, isn't my fault." Naruto said, Sasuke taking note that he still had family, and was therefore more pampered than him. Oh, how wrong he was, as you all know.

"Okay then, meet me at training ground #7 at 8, and remember not to eat breakfast, you'll throw up if you do." Kakashi said, leaving the 3 to their own business. Sasuke headed home to train, Sakura followed him, and Naruto went home to ask his mom about Kakashi.

-=-

_On the way back to Naruto's House_

Naruto noticd that the stares he was getting were a fair deal more severe than they were before, and he decided to run to find out what was going on. Usually, when they were angry about something, he was going to be happy about it. He made it home only 2 minutes after that. He ran into the house and went to find Kushina (his mom). He found her in the dining room with a strange and dangerous-looking woman standing in front of her, talking.

"Kaa-san... who is this?" Naruto asked, about to reach for a kunai when the woman smiled at him, Kushina smiling at him as well.

"Naruto-kun, this is your Aneue, your Tou-san and I adopted her when she was a baby and raised her until she was 8. Then she left to go and come to terms with your Tou-san's death, and now she's calm enough to hang around here and help you out." Kushina said, smiling widely as Naruto's face brightened.

"Hello Otouto, my name is Kiri. I want to have Kaa-san do a blood tranfusion between us so that yolu can learn what I have to teach you. But first you need to make a choice. In order to learn what I can teach you, you have to become Half-Devil, and by doing this it would make you less human, obviously, and your will would have to be incredible to ignore the villagers. Are you willing to take the extra work?" Kiri asked, Naruto's head spinning from all of the information. After awhile he regained his balance and started to think about it. he decided that it would be alright, and agreed. "Alright then, Kaa-san, let's get through this transfusion, we can't trust the idiots in the hospital."

"No, we can't can we? Let's go to the backyard, I don't care if we get blood back there." Kushina siad, standing up and walking outside. Naruto and Kiri followed, and they sat down and Kushina began working. "This is going to take awhile to do safely, so while I set Naruto-kun up, I'll need you to take care of putting up a barrier seal. uUe Kage Bunshins to form the 9-sided barrier, that should keep us safe. Not even the 3 sannin combined could break through that barrier."

"Hai Kaa-san" Kiri said, making the cross-seal recquired for the Kage Bunshin no jutsu. soon, a red nine-sided barrier shot up 10 feet, coming to a point in the center. Kushina hooked Kiri into the (whatever they use for blood transfusion) and began the process. Normally blood transfusions just make you feel light-headed and litte empty, but in this case it burned, the devil blood changing and burning Naruto body, the Human blood being espelled, and Kiri's body being burned from the incredible amopunt of _human_ chakra that Naruto's was letting off. That stuff made her blood boil, and it made her body burn when she wouldn't let her instincts act on impulse and kill the human letting off the chakra.

This was a good 12 hours straight of pain. Love hurts just got a whole new meaning for Naruto.

-=-

_Training ground #7, 10 a.m the next day_

Naruto had just bolted into the training ground when Kakashi arrived in a puff of smoke. "Sorry I'm late Kakashi-sensei, I was busy with my Kaa-san." Naruto said, not noticing that his hair was now silver. He was now wearing baggy black pants with a blood red T-shirt, the Kanji for "Trickster" in black on the back. It was his arm that really threw them for a loop.

"Uh, Naruto-baka, what's with your arm?" Sakura asked, pointing at said appendage.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at his arm, noticing that it was surrounded by red chakra, the chakra forming a claw around his arm. "Huh, I'll have to ask Kaa-san about that when I get home, anyway, sorry I'm late, just gimme a few minutes to see if I can't push this chakra back into my chakra stores." After about ten minutes of struggling with the chakra and forcing it into many odd shapes, he managed to just dispers it into the air. "Sorry about that, Aneue never told me what would happen" _'Shit! Gotta make a good lie... Wait a minute! I can tell them about that, or at least hint at it! Sorry about this Kyu.' _"if I used... my kekkei genkai."

_**"Grrr, Fool I am so much better than a little kekkei genkai!!!"**_

_'That's why I apoplgised, I had to lie my way out of telling them, that's what Aneue said, don't tell them about my being Half-Devil now. I'll try and come up with some way to make Kakashi think that I'm not talking about you, if he doesn't know I know, than it's very good.'_

"No worries Naruto, just don't use your kekkei genkai too much, you should know it makes you too feral to tell friend from foe." Kakashi said, Sasuke becoming intrigued.

"Huh? No, my kekkei genkai doesn't do that, I just don't know how to control it. Do you even know what it is, Kakashi-sensei?" _'Let's hope this works Aniki.'_ Naruto said, Kakashi motioning for him to continue with his sentence. "My ancestor was given the skills of a devil?"

"Why not the power? Surely a demon's power is more valuable than it's skill." Kakashi said, not hearing the whole sentence.

"No, _Devil,_ not Demon, _Devil_, Devils are weaker than demons by far, but there is a simple reason why devils are feared more." Naruto said, reaching to his back where a storage seal poofed a weapon into existence. In his hand, there was now a Zanbatou, only 7" wide, and about 6' long. The sword was actually made of a handle with golden wrappings around it, a long gold cloth extending from the handle, and then it was just a large 5' blade, an unsharpened side and a sharpened side, the unsharpened pitch black, the sharpened gold. "Devils are, by nature, master's of one or all of the 7 Arcane Kenjutsu styles. Swordmaster, Trickster, Darkslayer, Royalguard, Quicksilver, Doppleganger, and Devilrage. Plus, they are all highly skilled in normal tactics, normal Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, they kinda suck in nin and genjutsu, and they can jump a second time in mid-air with enough training. It is said that it is impossible to defeat a Swordmaster user in kenjutsu, impossible to outrun a Darkslayer user, impossible to catch a Trickster user, impossible to kill a Royalguard user, impossible to defeat a Quicksilver user, impossible to outnumber a Doppleganger user, and impossible to survive against a Devilrage user. Devil's skill is better than even a Kyuubi's power." _'You know it's true Aniki.'_

_**"Can it Otouto, you cocky little bastard!"**_

_'So now I'm inconsiderate?'_

_**"Yes! If I were Human you could've hurt my feelings, especially if I had the self-esteem issues your little Hinata-chan has!"**_

_'You leave that out of this! That's a low-blow and you know it!'_

_**"You're a Trickster user, you're calling **_**me**_** on low-blows?"**_

_'Shut up, Aniki!'_

"Well, that sure sounds interesting. Maybe you can teach Sasuke and Sakura some of those styles." Kakashi said, not really caring about Sakura.

"Nope, they're Clan styles, not even the Sharingan can replicate these styles, at least not when one of our clan uses them, devil's blood neutralizes the Sharingan when the Sharingan is being used against us." Naruto said, thankful to his Aneue for making sure he knew how to neutralize the Sharingan. All it took was slightly more Devil chakra to his veins and the devil blood would react by multiplying the chakra and releasing it around him in a thick chakra haze, which would effectively blind any doujutsu that could see chakra, including the Sharingan, the Byakugan was just a bonus.

"Oh really? I might not be an Uchiha but I won't let you insult that clan." _'Not after all that Obito did for me, no way, no one gets away with insulting the only thing left of his clan.' _Kakashi asked, raising his headband, revealing the fully matured Sharingan.

"Alright then, Kaa-san told me that you were going to be giving us a test, I can tell you that with my current skills I'm good enough to take you on alone and survive if you hold back, if I manage to survive without you holding back, then we all pass. Deal?' Naruto asked, Kakashi nodding his head as Naruto jumped back. Naruto channeled a small, constant flow of chakra into his veins, Kakashi seeing a black haze that spread for about 20' in all directions around Naruto appear, blocking Naruto from view. Kakashi was still 15' away from him, and could no longer see with his left eye, making it as if he was still wearing his headband.

"How are you doing that! my Sharingan can't see anything!" Kakashi said, confused as all hell.

"My devil skills allow me to use a small amount of chakra to blind anyone who can see chakra, and effectively cripple anyone whose kekkei genkai is to feel chakra with all 5 normal senses. Face it, without that eye, your just a normal jounin!" Naruto charged, his sword held out behind him. Kakashi pulled back with shunshin, Naruto's speed leaving a blur behind him. "That was just my Trickster dash. Try this one out. It's called Air Trick!"

Naruto became a blur of red, black, and silver, reaching Kakashi long before he had a chance to blink.

"Try this!!!" Naruto swang his sword out from behind him, Kakashi barely ducking out of the way. Kakashi went to knock Naruto out but when he did a pillar of black, silver, and red appeared where Naruto was just standing, and a half-second later Naruto reappeared right where he was, holding Kakashi's arm with his left arm. "That's why I won't teach them my skills, I need my own trump cards, they can get their own. I will, however, make Sasuke able to master multiple skills at one time, this will become much easier when he gets his sharingan, and I doubt even his clan's murderer has thought of using the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Kakashi smacked himself hard in the head, Sasuke looking at him.

"Why the hell didn't I think of that? This way, I can give you the bare basics of a Jutsu and you can make your own, it's perfect." Kakashi said, placing his headband back over his eye. "It is now mandatory for the 3 of you to know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to increase your learning ability. You'll find out why when I start your training, but until you all know it, no missions. I suggest you go to Naruto's house so you can learn it from him, after all, who better to learn a chakra reliant technique from than a chakra maniac?"

"So you know about that, huh?" Naruto asked, Kakashi nodding. "You mind if I see how much I've got? I need someone who can see or sense chakra to tell me how much I've got since my transformation." Kakashi nodded, and Naruto flared his now black chakra, the chakra becoming visible, indicating incredibly potent chakra. Kakashi's sharingan eye was wide as a dinner plate looking at the chakra. Naruto stopped blasting his chakra and waited for Kakashi to tell him.

"Holy shit, Naruto, you have about half as much chakra as the Kyuubi did, and yours is even more potent than the Kyuubi's!" Kakashi said, Sasuke's knuckles going white with fury. "Maybe I should show you your father's estates, that would allow you to reach your full potential pretty damn quick. Especially with the Kage Bunshin."

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto didn't even blink, he just ignored Sasuke completely, talking with the Kyuubi.

_'Super potent chakra was expected, but half the reserves you had?'_

_**"Yes, I messed with your initial reserves, I even sky-rocketed your chakra recovery speed. Can't be having my Otouto getting upstaged by a **_**human**_** in my most distinctive feature of infinite chakra. now your chakra will recover almost instantly, and seemingly never run out. Unless you use all of your chakra to flood your Celestial gates **_**and**_** your demonic gates to cause an explosion big enough to demolish the continent, you won't run out of chakra."**_

_'Sweet, Thanks aniki.'_

_**"Can't have my Otouto go and die now can I? Demons always protect their families, directly or indirectly, they will always protect them."**_

"DOBE!" Sasuke shouted again, angered by Naruto's complete disregard for his existence. "FIGHT ME GODDAMN YOU! I NEED TO LEARN THE SECRET OF YOUR POWER!!!"

"Secret? It's no secret, I already told you, this is in my blood." Naruto said, irking Sasuke even more. "If you want to pick a fight with me then you can go along without the Sharingan, I'll just seal it away with a clan seal of mine, none of my 2 remaining family members will remove the seal from you, and it can only be removed by someone from our clan willingly giving you a single drop of their blood, and placing it on the seal. Don't tempt me to use it, _Uchiha._"

"YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM AN ELITE UCHIHA! YOU ARE A DOBE FROM AN UNKNOWN CLAN THAT HAS MORE POWER THAN IT DESERVES! SO FIND A WAY TO GIVE ME YOUR POWER OR I'LL HAVE THE COUNCIL EXECUTE YOUR WHORE OF A KAA-SAN AND TRAITOR ANEUE!!!" Sasuke shouted, anger raising faster than his thoughts could register what he was saying. When he realized what he said, who he said it to, and how much more skilled the person he probably just angered was, he damn near pissed himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke, You will get only one warning, this is my warning, the first level of my kekkei genkai is the skill of a devil, the second level is the weapon-mastery of a devil, the third is the form and full power of a devil, I am nearly at the second level, do not anger me again." Naruto said, punching Sasuke in the gut, the Uchiha flying back about a mile into the forest. "Or I'll do worse than use you to knock down some trees."

-=-

_The Next Day_

"Okay then, did you 2 learn Kage Bunshin?" Kakashi asked, Sakura shaking her head while Sasuke just glared. "Okay then, but I'm telling you, it would help in the future. Now then, I'm going to have you guys do a Chakra Control exercise, Naruto, this will be hardest for you due to your large reserves, so be ready."

"With everything good, there is a price, bring it on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said, glad he would get a challenge. Kakashi did his eye smile.

"Good to see you're excited! Now, you need to focus an appropriate amount of chakra to the soles of your feet, this is the hardest place to focus chakra, so it's prefect for chakra control. The goal is to run up the trees and reach the top. You 3 get started, I'm going to go get something to help further your physical training. If you get to the top, start running up and down the trees. This will build chakra reserves, chakra control, and good old fashioned stamina." Kakashi said, vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have a time doing this. Why couldn't it be something more dense like, something made of steel or something? Oh well, here goes nothing." Naruto walked up to the tree and put his foot against it, putting a tiny bit of chakra into the sole of his foot. He tried to pull his foot off and found that some parts were sticking firmly to the tree. He filled in the gaps with the same amount of chakra and stepped up, adding the same amount to the other foot. He let the chakra in his first foot disperse and stepped again, charging chakra back into the foot. He had figured the exercize out already.

"Hey Dobe, he said we have to run, not take our time." Sasuke said, charging a bunch of chakra to his feet and running up the tree. He blasted off three feet up.

"You have to learn to walk before you can run Uchiha. (He's going to hold Sasuke's your whore of a kaa-san thing against him for the whole story. well, not the whole story, he'll get more reasons to hate him)" Naruto said, nearly 1/8 up the tree. "If you ever want to kill Itachi, perhaps you should accept help that's given to you rather than assuming you're better than everyone else."

At this point, Sasuke was very annoyed, because Naruto was implying that Sasuke _wasn't _better than everyone else. Kakashi reappeared, and he looked like he was having a little trouble carrying a bunch of training clothes he was bringing them. He dropped them on the ground, revealing why he was having trouble with carrying the clothes, the clothes making giant dents in the ground.

"Okay, the blue and white ones are Sasuke's, the Red ones are for Sakura, and the red and black ones are for Naruto." Kakashi said, picking up the plain red clothes with ease. "Go into the village and use a bathroom so you can put these on under your clothes." He handed Sakura the plain red ones, and she seemed to have trouble with carrying them, and picked up the blue and white clothes, handing them to Sasuke who also had trouble, and then he handed the red and black ones to Naruto, who seemed to have a lot of trouble holding these.

"Taking into account how quickly I'll adapt with my kekkei genkai? (I'm sorry that he's laying it on thick but he really has to have Kakashi fooled in order for this to work)" Naruto asked, Kakashi nodding as Naruto headed into the village and back to his house to put the clothes on under what he was wearing. They all returned about 30 minutes later, having significant trouble getting back there.

Naruto glared pointedly at Kakashi, Kakashi doing an eye smile. "You really do hate slackers, even though you are one yourself. Such a hypocrite. These are the special training clothes that get heavier as your chakra reserves grow, aren't they?" Naruto asked Kakashi nodding with his eye smile still in place. "And with my massive reserves, I'm stuck with roughly a ton of weight for every article of weighted clothing, right?" Kakashi nodded again. "... I'll get you for this..."


	2. Chapter 2

I am no longer afraid to admit that I am a piss-poor writer. In honesty, I have used this site selfishly so that I could find my way through my personal stresses. I have overburdened myself and sent every idea to paper, but too many of these left my personal collection, and were uploaded. I must apologize, but the stories this note appears in are to be deleted, as they were ideas that were doomed to remain premature. I have seen a few things, done a few others, not many bring me pride, and fewer were actually right, but I can see my faults and I would like any who can still stand my person after this note to give as much critical review of my stories' faults as possible, I have been too soft on myself with these stories and I want to finish a few so that I can finish my childhood and move on.

Those of you still reading will be promised a story that has a fully-matured plot before I go to paper. I will show you the truth of myself, I will have no OC, and everything will have a reason.


End file.
